Short Drabbles
by Bob the Third
Summary: Just a series of short drabbles from the day to day lives of some of the best characters in existence. starting with one of Skulduggerys scariest adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**One of the scariest experiences in Skulduggery's life**

Why was he doing this he was putting the thing he loved most in grave danger. How had Valkyrie convinced him that it was a good idea?

The idea had been brought up 3 days previously.

"Please Skull?"

"I said no."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Death. Chaos. Mental scarring."

"It'll be fine..."

"You want me to put one of the things that I love the most in danger!"

"It'll be perfectly fine we'll give up if anything drastic happens."

He just stared at her for a couple then turned around and walked away.

The next day he spent the good half of a morning searching for his hat only to find a note saying that he'd get it back if he did as Valkyrie wanted.

"VALKYRIE!"

She'd stood in front of him with a look of innocence on her face.

"Yes?"

"Are you keeping my hat hostage? Again?"

"It worked the first time we met, why wouldn't it now?" She just smiled knowing she'd won. He always caved in eventually.

Skulduggery dragged a gloved hand down his face and sighed, "Fine, tomorrow we'll do it."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Valkyrie gave him a giant hug then started to walk away.

"Hey! Where's my hat?"

Valkyrie started to run away.

And that's the story of how Skulduggery found himself in the passenger seat of his Bentley and Valkyrie behind the wheel.

"This is a car. It goes brum when you turn the key. This is a wheel you turn it so you go places. Those are the indicators but nobody ever seems to use them."

"Skul! Please let me set off!"

"I'm covering the basics. Also why is Tanith here?" he pointed towards the blonde in the back seat who was sat eating popcorn and looking very amused.

"She wanted to watch."

"I wasn't going to miss this for the world." Tanith said popping more popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm in a car with two idiots. Fine start the car."

Valkyrie turned the key and it stalled.

Skulduggery would list this experience in the top 5 most dangerous adventures in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: books books and more books**

Valkyrie walked into her house to find the biggest mess she had ever seen.

Books, books were everywhere, the shelves all seemed to be empty and the books from said shelves where in piles on the floor, the coffee table, on the sofa.

What was happening?

She was stood for a while staring at the mess when a curly blonde girl charged at her and knocked her to the floor.

"VALKYRIE!"

Valkyrie was winded but she managed to get enough in her lungs to ask "Tanith what happened? Has the house been attacked?"

"What? No! I was looking for a book to read!"

"and that involved emptying the bookshelves?"

Tanith stood up and walked towards the mess she had caused, "I was looking for the right book and it sort of happened."

Valkyrie looked at her friend like she was insane, "is there a reason for all the piles of books." She rubbed the back of her neck, "Why did you tackle me?"

"yup! Those ones are ones I've read; those ones are ones I want to read but not right now; those ones are ones that I thought sounded boring; and those one I couldn't figure out what there about so I call that pile the misc' pile." She gave Valkyrie a small smile "And sorry about that just felt like it."

"Tanith your insane!" Valkyrie was getting a tad but annoyed, , "what book where you looking for?"

"I don't know."

Valkyrie would have charged at her friend if Skulduggery hadn't walked in from the kitchen at that moment.

"Have you found the book yet?" he sounded as nonchalant as ever. "Hi Valkyrie."

"You knew she was doing this?"

He cocked his head in a way to say, _obviously,_ "I named the misc' pile"

"Your both insane, please could you tidy this up?"

She started to walk upstairs, wanting a long shower.

Valkyrie went down the stairs, in her comfiest clothes and her hair wrapped in a towel, expecting to find the living room tidy.

It wasn't…

She walked in and found Tanith sat on the floor engrossed in a book and skulduggery was sat on the sofa also reading.

She stood and coughed, no response, she coughed again, still no response, after the third cough Skulduggery looked up at her.

"You should get a glass of water, might help that cough."

She looked at him irritated, "I don't need a glass of water, I need my living room tidied."

"Sorry we got distracted."

"I can see that."

Tanith seemed to finally notice that Valkyrie was there. She looked at Valkyrie then back at the mess and back at Valkyrie.

"Oops?"

hope you enjoyed this short

there just silly ideas that pop into my head

please leave any ideas of other shorts youd like me to do

Love BobIII xxx


End file.
